Shadow's Tale...
by Segahog2000
Summary: After witnessing the awesome power of the time stones at the end of 'The Island Uncovered', Shadow tries to harness their powers for his own reasons...


Shadow's Tale  
  
The revival of Maria.  
  
(Sonic, Tails,Knuckles and Shadow have just returned from the past! They are all going into the centre of the echidna city. They are running through a jungle area.)  
  
Knuckles: Come on! I wanna go see if my people have made it here all right!!  
  
Sonic: You wanna hurry? Then grab a hold!  
  
(Grabs Knuckles' arm)  
  
Knuckles: Hey! Get off-  
  
(after a split-second dash, they are already in the city)  
  
Knuckles: --me.  
  
(A few seconds later, Tails catches up.)  
  
Tails: Hey, Sonic!!  
  
Sonic: Hey. Where'd Shadow get to?  
  
Tails: I don't know. he must've fallen behind.  
  
(Scene cuts to Shadow, walking slowly through the jungle.)  
  
Shadow: The time stones have such immeasurable power.. They could bring back an entire civilisation, just by slightly modifying history.  
  
(Shadow sits down on a tree stump)  
  
Shadow: Maybe I won't have to. walk alone any more.  
  
(Shadow begins to have another flashback of Maria, sealing him in the capsule. falling to the floor, dead, as he was jetissoned to his freedom.)  
  
Shadow: -YUHH!!---I will NOT let that happen again!! I wont let my past haunt me anymore! It ends HERE! I NOW KNOW WHAT I MUST DO!!!  
  
(Shadow snaps out of his flashback)  
  
Shadow: I must collect the time stones! They should still be around here somewhere. BINGO!!  
  
(The time stones are still lyng on the ground in a pile, from the gangs' arrival home.)  
  
Shadow: Now, how did it go again? "TIME STONES!! UNLEASH YOUR POW-"  
  
-NO!!! How could I forget? You need to be in the same place in the present to go there in the past! --- Looks like..I'll NEVER.. Revive. Maria. Uuh!!  
  
(Runs off through the jungle with the time stones. A few tear drops drip behind him as he runs.)  
  
(Several minutes later, Shadow finds himself at Proman Industries.)  
  
Shadow: Doctor Robotnik!!  
  
Eggman: What is it, Shadow?  
  
Shadow: Do you know ANY way for me to use the time stones. if the location I want doesn't exist any more?  
  
Eggman: Hmmm. perhaps if you go to the area where it used to be. it should be there in the past, yes.  
  
Shadow: Perfect! Doctor, get the emeralds!! I need to become super!  
  
Eggman: The machine's over there! Just step inside!  
  
Shadow: Got it!  
  
Eggman: Ready? Then here we go!  
  
(The energy is fired into Shadow, and he becomes Super.)  
  
Shadow: Thanks! I need to go now! Bye!  
  
Eggman: Shadow! If you're going to the ARK, be careful!! If you appear in the wrong place, you may be stuck within the body of the ARK. And if you appear between an electric cable, it'll be all over for you!!  
  
Shadow:...  
  
(Super Shadow flies into space, clutching the seven time stones.)  
  
Shadow: The ARK was around here.. I think! But if I get this wrong.. I have to remember where a doorway was..  
  
(He flies around a bit)  
  
Shadow: I'm pretty sure this is where the entrance used to be. At least, I hope..  
  
(He looks over his shoulder, and flies to the left a little)  
  
Shadow: Or was it over here?.. I just can't remember!!--- NO! I HAVE to do this for Maria! I promised her..I have to take this risk!! TIME STONES, ACTIVATE!!  
  
(Shadow dissapears in an explosion of white light)  
  
(Scene cuts to Robotnik, in Proman Industries)  
  
Eggman: Hmm, it looks like Shadow just used the time stones. I'd better shut down the emerald machine..  
  
(He stares at the machine which holds the Chaos emeralds, and his gaze becomes fixed on them..)  
  
Eggman: All of the fighting and evil in my past. all for those gems..- Nobody's here. if I were still evil, this would be a perfect oppourtunity to accomplish my life's dream!! Nobody's around to stop me!! ---  
  
---NO!! I've put my past behind me now!! I'm never going back to that!!  
  
(His left arm begins to move towards the yellow emerald.)  
  
Eggman: What? I-I can't control it!! What's happening to me!?  
  
(He grabs the emerald)  
  
Eggman: NO!! STOP!! LET- GO!!! WHAT'S GOING ON??? SOMEBODY, HELP!!!  
  
(He begins to unwillingly grab the other emeralds)  
  
Eggman: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!??!  
  
(Scene cuts to Shadow, just as he appears from the light)  
  
Shadow: Phew., that was a rough ride..-NO!!!  
  
(We now see that Shadow has appeared inside the body of the ARK)  
  
Shadow: Now what do I do? --(Thinks) Probably be grateful that I didn't appear inside an electrical wire.)  
  
Shadow: I don't have any emeralds! How can I chaos control?-Wait a second.  
  
(Shadow has a flashback from three years ago, when he and Sonic transported the ARK via Chaos Control, without emeralds.)  
  
Shadow: Maybe. in my super form.. The power of the emeralds is within me!! It's worth a shot.. CHAOS CONTROL!!  
  
(Shadow appears in an empty corridor, where he hears a loud bang)  
  
TUNNG!!  
  
Shadow: OK, that's the military first breaking into the ARK!! I don't have much time!! I need to stay super, or I'll die when I return to my own time- I'll appear in the middle of space!! Since there're no emeralds here,I wont be able to transform again! I need to get Maria and get out, before my energy levels drop!!  
  
(Shadow dashes through the countless corridors of the ARK.)  
  
Shadow: Now, where would Maria be? Of course! How could I let myself forget? That's just LIKE me! Just like I forgot..my promise.  
  
(He runs into a room. It is the large room with a window in it, with a view of the Earth. His past self and Maria are standing, looking out of the window.)  
  
Shadow: --It's you!! Maria!!  
  
(Scene cuts to Eggman again. I'm just evil, aren't I?)  
  
Eggman: H-help!! I don't WANT to be evil again!! Stop! Put them DOWN!!!  
  
(Eggman hears a voice)  
  
Voice: .You have no CHOICE in the matter.  
  
Eggman: Wha-? What. was that? Who's there? Help me!!  
  
(He begins to put the emeralds into a storage box, one by one.)  
  
Eggman: What am I DOING?! I can't control myself!! Somebody stop me!! PLEASE!!! ANYBODY!!!  
  
(He puts the final emerald into the box, and walks over to the other side of the room. He picks up a few tools, and begins working on a small device.)  
  
Eggman: Wait!! I recognise this design!! -No!! I won't let you!!-What am I doing? I'm talking to myself!!-This is the design of my ultimate weapon!! B- but I thought I scrapped that idea after the whole ARK incident three years ago!!No!!  
  
(Scene cuts back to Shadow, in the ARK.)  
  
Shadow: ..Maria..  
  
(Maria turns around, shocked)  
  
Maria: Shadow. and..Shadow? W-what's going on?  
  
(Maria backs away in fear)  
  
Shadow: Please Maria! Don't be frightened!! I'm Shadow.50 years from now.  
  
Maria: Fifty..years? You look.different.)  
  
Shadow: I'm in my super form. There's no time to explain! There are people taking over the ARK as we speak- we need to hurry!! Maria!! Just do exactly what I say! It's the ONLY way to save you!!  
  
Maria: Well, I trust you, Shadow.  
  
Past Shadow (PS): That's me?..  
  
(They are just about to dash out of the room, when the military burst through the door.)  
  
Shadow: No! We're too late!!- Don't worry. I'll GET THEM FOR WHAT THEY'RE ABOUT TO DO!!!  
  
(Shadow jump-dashes the military people, knocking each one out)  
  
Shadow: Come on Maria, quickly!!  
  
(Shadow, Maria and Past Shadow run into a lab..)  
  
Shadow: I think we lost them!!  
  
Maria: Shadow? You sure are strong! But. why are you here?  
  
Shadow: Those people.those.those MONSTERS- would have KILLED you, Maria.  
  
Maria: But now you've saved me.  
  
Shadow: I can take you back to my time!!-NO!!  
  
Maria: What is it!!??  
  
Shadow: I can't bring you back with me! (Thinks) Tikal used her power, but I cant do that!! What do I do?  
  
(They hear footsteps. It is the military reinforcements.)  
  
Shadow: Hurry!!  
  
(They dash out again, and into a larger, colder lab.)  
  
Shadow: Of course..  
  
Maria: The cryogenics lab?  
  
Shadow: Maria! Get in one of these capsules!! Just trust me!!  
  
Maria: Okay.  
  
(Maria climbs clumsily into one of the chambers)  
  
Shadow: I promise, you'll only be frozen for a few minutes!!! It'll be 50 years, but you'll be in my time, free, in just a short while!!  
  
Past Shadow: Hey, what about ME?  
  
Shadow: We have to keep history as normal as possible!!That means YOU have to be frozen, too. You'll be awakened in 50 years by professor Gerald's grandson. Whatever you do, don't listen to him! Just remember, Maria is fine!!  
  
(He shoves his past self into a cryogenic chamber, and turns both of them on.He picks up the one containing Maria, and takes out all of the military soldiers. He returns to the room where he first met Maria, where the time stones lie on the ground..)  
  
Shadow: Now, to go home!! I just hope I have enough power to get back to the planet's surface!! TIME STONES!! GO!!  
  
(Shadow and the frozen Maria disappear in a flash of bright light.)  
  
(And reappear in space.)  
  
Shadow: Oh no!! My power is dropping fast!! There's only one hope!! Chaos- CONTROL!!!  
  
(They appear back at Proman Industries, and Shadow is back to his original form. Shadow runs into an empty lab, and shuts off the cryogenics capsule. Nothing happens.)  
  
Shadow: No!! She's not.  
  
(Thn slowly, she begins to move. The door swings open after several minutes, and Maria steps out.)  
  
Shadow: Maria!!! I did it!! Everything's going to be okay from now on!!  
  
Maria: I'm in the future?..  
  
(Suddenly, Eggman walks in. He has a wild, demented look in his eyes, which now glow red through his glasses. When he speaks, it is clearly not his voice!)  
  
Eggman: You fool, Shadow!!When you told your past self to ignore Ivo, you stopped the entire ARK event three years ago from happening!! That means that his good spirit was weakened a little -just for a SECOND-- and that was all I needed to take control of his mind!!!  
  
Shadow: Professor Gerald?! Is that YOU?  
  
Eggman: Yes, that's right Shadow!! So glad you remember me!! After all, it's thanks to you that I could take control of Ivo's WEAK mind! Our family was destined to rule the world, but it appears Ivo turned soft. I have put a STOP to that!!!  
  
Shadow: You.. posessed him?  
  
Eggman: That's right!! And now I can carry on where he left off! Congratulations, Shadow- You have made the world a much WORSE place!! HAHAHAHAAAH!!!  
  
The end?  
  
Not likely!! Now that Gerald's spirit has posessed Eggman, the world is in danger once more!! Watch the disaster unfold further, in my next story.  
  
.And just to depress you, I haven't even thought of it yet!!  
  
Mark 


End file.
